Flies, mosquitos and other pesky insects present a problem around campfires, lawns, patios and even in dining rooms of homes and fine restaurants. The common fly swatter is still one of the devices often relied upon to rid a dining area of an occasional insect. The fly swatter is unsanitary at best and presents results that are repellent to the appetites of many individuals.